Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders is another new upcoming movie by Yru17. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The story describes a gang conflict in Tulsa, Oklahoma, between the Socs (pronounced "soashes"), rich bullies from Tulsa's affluent Eastside neighborhood (today's Midtown), and the Greasers, boys from poor families who live on the west side of the railroad tracks. References to movies playing in cinemas suggest that the year is 1965. These are the members of the gangs, starting with the Greasers: Ponyboy Curtis is a sensitive, poetically inclined 14-year-old who lives with his older brother Sodapop, a high-school dropout, and their oldest brother Darrel. Darrel's relationship with Soda and Ponyboy has been strained since their parents died and he took over responsibility for the household. Johnny Cade is a 16-year-old whose parents neglect him and frequently argue with each other. Dallas Winston is an older, hotheaded troublemaker. Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews is a funloving wisecracker, and Steve Randle is Sodapop's best friend. The Socs include Bob Sheldon and Randy Adderson, whose girlfriends are Sherri "Cherry" Valance and Marcia and some stuff animals known as Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore. The story begins with three confrontations between Greasers and Socials. In the first incident, five Socs gang up on Ponyboy and cut his neck with a switchblade. Johnny was attacked similarly a month earlier. The second event occurs when Bob and Randy find Cherry and Marcia walking home from a movie with Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit. Cherry and Marcia diffuse this situation by going home with the Social boys. Finally, Ponyboy and Johnny start to run away after Darrel knocks Ponyboy down during an argument. As the two boys rest in a park, Bob, Randy, and two other Socs attack them, and Bob is stabbed and killed by Johnny while trying to drown Ponyboy. With advice and supplies from Dallas, Ponyboy and Johnny hide out in an abandoned church in a nearby town for a few days. At the church, Ponyboy reads Gone with the Wind and quotes the Robert Frost poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay." After Dallas arrives with news that Cherry has offered to support the boys in court, the church accidentally catches fire with some children trapped inside, and Johnny is hospitalized with severe burns and a broken back after he, Ponyboy, and Dallas rescue them. The boys are praised for their heroism, but Johnny is charged with manslaugher for killing Bob, and Ponyboy and Soda are threatened with being moved to a boy's home. Meanwhile, Bob's death has sparked calls from the Socials for a "rumble". The Greasers win, but Ponyboy is injured, so Dallas drives him to the hospital, where the boys visit Johnny. Having lost interest in fighting, Johnny is unimpressed by the victory. He dies after encouraging Ponyboy to "stay gold", referring to the Frost poem. Unable to bear Johnny's death, Dallas robs a convenience store at gunpoint and is killed by the police. Sometime later, Ponyboy is cleared of wrongdoing in Bob's death and allowed to stay with his brothers. After scenes in which Ponyboy and his brothers reconcile after an argument and Ponyboy finds a letter from Johnny saying that saving the children was worth sacrificing his own life, the film ends with a repeat of the first scene, in which Ponyboy writes a school report describing his recent experiences. Category:Live-action/animated films